


This is my confession. No, not that one.

by remyllian_fire



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remyllian_fire/pseuds/remyllian_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of harboring the secret of his magic from his mother, Merlin finally wants to tell her. Unfortunately, she thinks he's talking about a different secret that he had no intention of revealing. Especially not in front of Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is my confession. No, not that one.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I wrote this with a sleep-deprived brain and a need for silly fluff. Let me know if I've written something weird or nonsensical, because I have barely slept in the last two days and I wrote this on my phone.

Playing with fire is never a good idea. In either a literal or metaphorical sense. Unless if you have magic, then it goes from an astronomically awful idea to an acceptable hobby. And it's a pastime that Merlin has secretly grown quite fond of over the years. Very secretly. It took years of friendship before he told Will, and he's still the only person who Merlin told intentionally.

"I have to tell her. She's my mother. And there's no way to explain away the magical cyclone that keeps reappearing in my bedroom to do odd things."

Arthur snorts as he slumps beside Merlin on the park bench.

"She doesn't go in your room. You're only telling her because she knows you've been extra dodgy lately."

'You know, perhaps I should have asked Will to be there for me instead of you. I'm sure he would be more supportive."

And that's the magic word to get Arthur to do anything, really. Compare him against Will, and he's instantly indignant, ready to prove that he's the better friend. He glares up at Merlin, who glares right back.

"Well, he's the only other person who you _wanted_ to know about your magic.'

Merlin doesn't look away, but his face falls minutely, still guilty despite the long time that's passed since Arthur found out.

"We've been over this, Arthur. I would have told you if you hadn't confronted me. I just didn't know how."

Arthur nods reluctantly. More than ten tears after using it on Will when they were only nine, Merlin would never have told Arthur, "Look, I know an easier way to sneak into girls' rooms if you want to see how those strange beings really live." There were no other easy options. And he can't really be blamed for Arthur accusing him of all sorts of ridiculous, horrible things, trapping him until he practically burst with the truth.

"I know, and I understand. You are worse at using your words than anyone I know."

"So you don't mind being there? To back up my claims, I guess, but mostly... I don't want to do this alone."

A pleased expression verging on smug crosses Arthur's face. It's all too familiar, and Merlin braces himself to be annoyed.

"I don't know, Merlin, it's an awful lot to ask of me."

Merlin shoves him sharply, pushing him onto the grass, but it doesn't erase the satisfied look from Arthur's face.

"If I admit that I'm an idiot--"

"The idiot who got yourself into this mess, you mean."

"Shut it. I know, all right? I'm an idiot. There, I said it. So will you help me?"

"Of course I'll be there." Arthur, still on the ground, kicks Merlin's shin lightly. "I may be an asshole, but I'm your best friend." At Merlin's exaggerated sigh, he kicks again, harder, but he grins. "I won't abandon you to your mother."

"Come on, then," Merlin says, getting to his feet.

"What, now? You want to tell her now?" Arthur looks surprised, but he follows to Merlin's car nonetheless.

"Definitely. Before I lose my nerve."

They find her at the Emrys home, reading a book at the kitchen table. She smiles up at them when they drop into chairs across from her, but Merlin doesn't give her a chance to greet them before he begins.

"I want you to know something." He winces internally at the abruptness of his words, but his mother looks at him expectantly. "I should never have kept it secret for so long, but I never felt like it was the right time. And now, circumstances make this... bigger. Mum, I--"

He pauses for a moment, just a few short seconds to brace himself. He opens his mouth to speak, but no sound comes out. Hunith stops him with a hand on his cheek.

"Darling, I know," she says quietly.

"You what?" Merlin does his best to tamp down the panic crawling up his throat.

"I know. I didn't think we needed to have this talk. I thought we had an understanding, but perhaps I should have said something. I know you're gay, Merlin."

And that... is not the confession he wanted to make. Merlin gapes at her, tries to ignore the startled (or possibly amused, it's hard to tell) sounds that Arthur makes beside him.

"But what circumstances?" she looks puzzled for a moment before she turns her eyes to Arthur briefly. The comprehension that seems to dawn on her doesn't reassure Merlin in the slightest. "Oh, Merlin, I should have known. It's been Arthur all along, hasn't it? That's why you never said."

"Yeah," Merlin agrees blindly, still in shock at somehow admitting the wrong secret. "He's--we--."

"It's all right, dear. You don't have to explain. I know you love him. You probably have for a long time, haven't you?"

It's the truth, but all things considered, Merlin can feel the heat of embarrassment darkening his cheeks. Beside him, Arthur finally stirs into action.

"Wait, Hunith, I don't think you understand, we--"

Merlin elbows him, hard, then grabs Arthur's hand to intertwine their fingers, squeezing right and hoping that it keeps him quiet long enough to endure this.

"We're really glad you already knew everything."

Staring intently, blankly at their hands, Arthur miraculously stays silent. Hunith stands up, then kisses them each on the forehead.

"You're both very dear to me. Be careful. I don't want you boys to mess this up."

Merlin barely notices that she leaves the room, he's so consumed by watching Arthur's face flicker with emotions to quickly to read. There's no telling how much time passes (though it feels like ages) before Arthur yanks his hand away and faces him directly.

"Really?" He demands in a harsh whisper. "You'll do anything to hide from your mother, won't you? Even pretend to... really?"

Merlin exhales slowly, tries to prepare himself for this next part.

"It's not pretend," he mumbles. Arthur stares blankly at him, so he clears his thought and tries again. "I'm not lying about anything. Everything she said about me, it's true. You already knew that I'm gay, so don't act like it's such a surprise."

"Not that part. The other bit. About your feelings."

Arthur's face reveals nothing, looks like a finely carved but emotionless marble statue. It does nothing to alleviate his fears.

"You want me to admit to... why?"

"If it's true, just _say_ it."

"Damn it, Arthur. I hate you. Why do you have to bully me into admitting things?"

He doesn't know when he got to his feet, not really, but now he's pacing. Arthur stands up, but stays still, watching him expectantly.

"Seriously, I hate you, you know that?"

Arthur shrugs as if it's nothing new, because it isn't. It sends a fresh wave of frustration through Merlin, and he stomped over to stand in front of Arthur, jabs two fingers at his chest.

"Stop... shrugging your nonchalance at me. I hate you." He gives no notice, no warning at all, before he grabs Arthur's head and pulls him into the briefest, hardest kiss he can muster. "But yes, I love you. Happy now?"

Arthur smiles wildly at him before he takes his turn at pulling Merlin towards him into a bruising kiss.

"Yes. Yes, I am happy."

Merlin leans to kiss him again before resting his forehead against Arthur's, and they remain like that for far too long, time stretching endlessly until Hunith passes through again.

"No more kissing in the kitchen until you deal with the magical creatures in your bedroom, Merlin. You can't keep them."

Merlin drops his head Arthur's shoulder with a loud burst of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> This was almost titled "Mother Knows Best," but then I was struck by a mighty need for a reference of sorts to Usher. Oops.


End file.
